one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayonetta vs. Twilight Sparkle
The Round of 16 continues as Bayonetta of Bayonetta (Nominated by AntonioE777) takes on Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony (nominated by Joshuakrasinski)! Who will win Round Three? The Umbra Witch or the Element of Magic? Introduction Twilight Sparkle and Karma Akabane were walking near each other as they discuss about small things about each of there worlds. Karma: So your entire world is made of ponies? Twilight Sparkle: Yes and don't you seem young to be an assassin? Karma: Nah! So what does your friend look like? Twilight Sparkle: She is a blue pegasus with rainbow hair. Just before Karma could answer, a shot is heard as Twilight Sparkle turned around. She sees Karma turn into stone as he falls down. She activates her magic as soon as another bullet comes flying towards her. In retaliation, Twilight Sparkle blasted it into ash as Bayonetta charged her. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tekken 7 OST - Jungle Round 1 (Siriswad Remix)) 60 Bayonetta immediately pulled out an Arm Cannon and fired a few energy balls at Twilight, however she easily blocked them with a barrier spell. Bayonetta then dashed towards her and began attacking the barrier with rapid gun fires. The alicorn blocked the attack with a shield. Right as Bayonetta halted her attack, Twilight brought down the barrier and picked the witch up using psychokinesis, and threw her up across the field. Bayonetta was almost unfazed, to dodge a tree to smashing into her. 52 Bayonetta began circling Twilight, avoiding everything she threw at the umbra witch. She ran outta things, and panicked shortly, allowing Bayonetta to nail her in the face with a pair of figure skates. Twilight quickly recovered, then avoided the next assault of blades and bullets. Bayonetta jumped upward, and dropped multiple gernade. Twilight flew upwards aswell to avoid the explosions, then fired multiple energy balls at Bayonetta with her horn. Bayonetta easily avoided them while navigating the air, and swung her gun at her when she got close. 38 Twilight Sparkle was a bit too fast and avoided, then quickly teleported to Bayonetta. Bayonetta re-engaged, immediately taking offensive, throwing forward a series of bullets. Twilight expected this however, and used psychokinesis to grab it before it came in contact with her, and threw it back at the umbra witch, who didn't expect that to happen, and was blinded. 24 Twilight then blasted Bayonetta back with a laser from her horn. Bayonetta got up a bit slower this time around, and activated Queen Sheba, which began healing her. Queen Sheba tried to punch the alicorn, but teleported. She went towards Bayonetta and teleported each other. The two then emerged in the water of a lake. 16 Bayonetta swam, avoiding Twilight's energy attacks, and she used the trident, firing an energy blast at Twilight, who gets hit square in the face. Bayonetta continued swimming up, managing to reach the surface, gasping for air. Bayonetta recovered and Twilight emerged from the water aswell. Twilight blasted multiple energy balls at Bayonetta, who maneuvered around them, and used a Shield, just in time to block more of Twilight's attacks, which shocked her. She then used her magic and boomed forward, and smashed the small drone, then hit Bayonetta mere seconds after that, with Twilight firing multiple energy balls at Bayonetta, hitting him. He had no room to dodge, but neither did Twilight, and Bayonetta managed to twirl briefly, sending a tornado into Twilight, and she then swung her knife, smacking her in the horn. 10 But it didn't break, and Twilight recovered, then blasted her towards space, as Bayonetta was now exhausted. Twilight zoomed after het, as she managed to recover. Bayonetta flew at Twilight, and Twilight used her magic to once again boom towards the umbra witch. Twilight Sparkle began spinning frantically. They clashed, and pushed at each other with all the strength they had. 5 Unfortunately for the witch, Twilight Sparkle prevailed, crashing into her, and Twilight used her magic energy to knockout Bayonetta at close range. K.O. Bayonetta then crashed into a tree as she slumps over. Twilight Sparkle flew towards land and tried to wake up Karma. However, she looks at the structure as she flies off. Twilight: Once I take the common enemy out, I will find Rainbow Dash and help you, Karma. Result ???: Oh Bayonetta, your cockiness has met your match! It was an intense fight, but your bullets are no match for magic. Time to take care of the others. This melee's winner is Twilight Sparkle. (Cues Impressions of Celestial Origins) Winning Combatant: Bayonetta: 6 Twilight Sparkle: 16 Twilight Sparkle advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:John1Thousand